The AngelDemon War
by passion assassin
Summary: Angels have declared war on demons. Bella, an angel castaway, is assigned to kill Naraku and follow Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. What to do when her feelings betray her and lead her astray? How to chose between love and life? What do good and evil really mean
1. One death, two rebirths

Bella sat daintily on a fluffy white cloud while she watched the inu-youkai come closer together. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were their names. Both traveled in their own little groups, harboring their own little humans. A temporarily fallen angel, she was able to talk her way into retaining her powers in exchange for watching the two odd groups of demons. Not that she'd ever do anything with either one, but the two were both rather attractive, the youkai more. She sank down into the center of her refuge as Sesshomaru looked up, and she blended into the shadow of the cloud in her black tight hakamas and haori. Abstract silver swirls wrapped around her legs and her right side.

Bella glanced down at her wrist. One silver star remaining meant that she only had about ten minutes until she had to go down to the ground. Looking down, the two half-brothers exchanged some insults and began to fight. _How typical and tiresome,_ she observed dully. _They follow the exact same routine every time they meet. Let's switch it up since we only have seven-odd minutes left anyways… _Drawing her sword, she traced circles in the air around the two groups. Silver fire erupted from the ground around them. She sighed through her nose as the little girl Rin began to choke on the white smoke. The stupid girl Kagome tried to test if the fire was real and blacked out from the fumes after approaching ten feet too close. Bella shook her head in disbelief.

Standing near the sun on the cloud so that her face was in shadow, she watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stop and look up. The girl had maybe five more minutes. The useless creature was just going to be killed by a demon when she was ten if she did not die now. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were unable to escape or extinguish the flames. _Good._ She felt herself begin to descend as the final star began to fade. Spiraling her sword, she pulled them out of the circle with a rope of wind. And she ran_. So amusing to be chased by a demon, _Bella mused as Inuyasha fell behind and Sesshomaru continued to pursue her. He lashed his acidic whip at her and managed to graze her arm.

The burl was disgusting and left a bruise on her otherwise perfect, golden-toned arm. Bella began to form a fire whip to strike him in the same place when she remembered that it was not there. Instead, she pulled a cherry blossom from a passing tree and hurled it forward as she would a throwing star. It formed a pure, pink barrier around his body. It was likely that it stung at first from its purity, but reduced to the size of his missing arm. He was momentarily distracted from attempting to slaughter her, and watched as it materialized into his arm and left a stinging cut where he had given one to Bella. She drew her sword and dashed at him before he could attack her. He drew Tokijin, and their swords collided. Smooth lines defined her toned muscles as she wrenched her sword from his. _Only absolute opposites in aura could have achieved that effect! _

She pointed her katana at Tenseiga, who promptly switched places with Tokijin. The fight continued for nearly half an hour before Inuyasha arrived. Both pulled back into a resting but defensive stance. "What the hell do you think you're doing trappin' my friends in a fire, you crazy wench?!" Shouted Inuyasha, drawing Tetsuiga.

Bella narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, baring pearly white teeth. "_Wench?_" She hissed. "You must really wish for me to pull the fire together and burn your friends alive! I'm here to inform you that the angels are declaring war. They'll be dropping in randomly and attacking, as I have done today. But they won't spare your lives as I did. The fire has dissipated now. I'll be following you in your search for Naraku, because my current assignment is to kill him. So you know now to expect that."

"Tell me who your leader is," commanded Sesshomaru.

"I am not a common human that you can control because you have power over me," she told him as she poured powder over a deep wound Sesshomaru had slashed into her left bicep.

"Perhaps you have not taken notice that you are tending a wound that I have inflicted." He answered coldly, ignoring the one on his back.

"If you do not apply this, the wound that I have imposed onto you will not heal either. You know the effects of dragon fire- need I say more?" She threw the bottle at him. Inuyasha had departed the moment she dispelled the fire. "You still have yet to thank me for returning your arm to you."

"You provided me with something useless."

"Well there is only one way to completely restore it. Give me a reason to do it."

"So you know I can easily defeat you with both arms."

"Good enough. But you're wrong." Bella hesitated, then pulled a single sakura petal from a tree. She gently waved her hand over it in circles until it vaporized into energy. It entered her heart and ascended steadily into her mouth with a small shard of her soul. She closed the several yards distance between them and pressed her soft, full lips to his thin firm ones, transferring the energy. A square-nailed hand involuntarily slid into silken silver tresses. His arm glowed an eerie magenta, and the markings returned as the light traveled to his heart and disappeared. She stepped back. "Try it."

Sesshomaru flexed his fingers, then snapped his whip from his new arm and cut down a tree; it had a metallic silver sheen that was not present before. _I hope he knows that I only did it because I gave my word indirectly when I told him to name I reason…I think._

**Well, I wrote this back in May or June, but never had the chance to post it. Please read and review with tips, comments, and suggestions. Thank you for your time. Enjoy!**

_~passion assassin_


	2. Flirting is Fun

Bella's P.O.V.

I do not try purposely to be overly judgmental, but the first thing I notice about a male or female is their beauty quotient. And a quick, several second assessment was enough to tell me that this youkai Sesshomaru was smoothly built, strong, and had the overall demeanor of a king, though of course Japan had a different ruling system than would a monarchy. I was careful all the while to physically ignore the tingling of my lips, having no memory of ever doing such a thing before. The draw to him was now undeniable- and my own fault that we were connected by a deep, ancient power that I should not have used so freely. _No wonder they don't want me sucking angel face, eh? I can do just as well to kiss and ruin my life with earthly beings._

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru surveyed me as well, and I knew he could find no flaws with my body, unless he enjoyed slender, starved prostitutes that had neither fat nor muscle- useless beings unable to find themselves a better life. _Can he feel a draw to me as well?_

"What have you done, woman?" _Apparently so. _His eyes had narrowed a fraction, and comprehension was clear in both sets of our eyes. I spoke with indifference.

"I have done as you have requested- return your arms, supposedly so you can 'defeat me with both arms'. However, it seems that I have given you quite a difficult task. Of course, I can always fly away on wings, though I don't believe your clouds of aura will carry so close to the sun." It was neither completely a lie nor truth, as my wrist was emptied of stars to allow me flight. "Our battle should be your only concern."

His body hardly shifted, though I caught his black boot reallocating two small inches to the side. "Do not take me for a fool," his words were almost like a snarl. "You have cursed me with what we both know you have embedded into my body. Remove it!" Though his words were steadily low and carefully menaced, I felt nothing more than the seriousness of my decision- he did not pose a threat to me.

"If you know what I have done, you also know the ancient power cannot be undone. Why ask more? I will admit that it was done on impulse, but I gave my word to return your arm if you would give me a legitimate reason. And so you did." My sword was sheathed on my left hip again now, a diamond against my straight legged silk pants and shining boots. I lifted my left hand, the long silk sleeve matching the haori painted like a work of art upon my body and tight to the triangle and loop around my middle finger, and laid it suggestively on his right shoulder. "I would be the best mate in existence, given that no prostitute, mistress, or concubine ever approaches you." I gave a sweet, sarcastic smile. As if I believed in what I learned would be used several centuries later in the Northern Continent would call "one-night stands". Although my deep, V kimono neckline may suggest otherwise; my clothing was never short of skintight, making it much more convenient to move and fight- and inevitably show my muscles moving as if I were almost not wearing anything. Alright, I also enjoy looking gorgeous, I admit it!

I flipped backwards in the air to avoid the acidic green whip, glared with irritation, then glanced down at my kimono top, seeing only the initial burn on the upper sleeve. "You have already ruined one spot for me to mend, isn't that enough for you?"

"_No, onna, it is not. I want this connection removed immediately!" _He snarled the words; and I was weary from the great energy drain, quite annoyed at my rash actions, not in the mood for argument. It was all I could do not to face-plant like Inuyasha.

"_Very well then, kill me_." I hissed. "You will feel only a day or so of pain before never seeing me again. I have used my supply of energy to return your arm, and the remnants have entered your body with your arm. Even if you do not, which is more than likely because of your testosterone and pride, it is I that will have to be attached to a demon whilst my kind fights against in an effort to exterminate. I have an ability to vision the future, as most angels, allowing me to change it and see things such as other lands in their future conditions centuries from now. And I guarantee this: if something is not done quickly, your race will be exterminated within 500 years." I saw a flash of panic within his eyes for a brief moment, and somewhat of pain. He should be able to live that long, as his father once did. However, as I currently foresee it, he will not.

"Why do you speak this to me, onna, when I harbor intentions to take your life?" His voice once again was carefully blank, cautious. Perhaps a hint of suspicion as well.

"To begin with, you may call me Bella, Belle, or even my genuine name, Caskhya. But 'woman' or 'onna' will not suffice. For another, I do not agree with the ways of my kind. I originally attacked out of boredom, not loyalty to my supposed 'superiors'. Obviously, the mating suggestion was a joke, when I have only spoken to you once." I had allotted an amount of privacy while he bathed, partially for the small amount of purity in my mind, and partially for the day when we spoke about it, which would be coming soon.

"I do not require assistance. How long have you followed us, and what have you seen?" How punctual. Demanding as well. I had seen nothing below the waist, though I was not about to give him the satisfaction of knowing.

"Again with the questioning. Amusing that you haven't seen when I bathed just on the other side of a particular silver boulder, wouldn't you say?" I laughed silently as he mentally recounted what he had done last night. Well, I would not know how it looked, but I had certainly heard the sounds of what I consider the actions created for mates and not a single male. A finger twitched, and I could tell that he wanted nothing better than to strangle me.

"I can see why you have fallen- you are most definitely not an angel."

I laughed. "How stereotypical! Do you not think we can watch you bathe from the heavens?" His face turned just a slight shade redder, hardly noticeable. "But most do not. Only a select few- and I will allow you to determine if I was one of them. As for whether you receive assistance, it is not your decision. Goodbye, love!" A silver star had returned, and I laughed sardonically as I floated away quickly through the trees, blowing a fake kiss to top off the situation.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this, and I'll post when there are reviews. Keep reading!**

_~passion assassin_


End file.
